Getting High and Flighty
by MistressDraco
Summary: Reminiscing over a story from their past gives Booth and Bones an idea to try weed together. Will they go through with it, and will Sweets and Angela join them? Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This if my first Bones fic. It includes the use of marijuana, so please beware. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**The Inspiration**

"So I walk into the club, my date hot at my heels, mind you, to find Bones and Angie high on meth," Booth and Max burst into laughter at Booth's story.

"Wish I could have been there to see it," Max admitted through laughs.

"That's not even the half of it. So Angela is standing in the corner, nervously biting her nails and clearly too aware and uncomfortable with being high. After all, they had not intended to be high, but happened to be showered with meth," Booth chuckled.

"What about Tempie?"

"You know Bones, when she find a body nothing will stop her from discovering the truth. In the end she was just a more determined and hyper version of herself. I only figured out she was high because, as my girlfriend of the time said, her 'pupils are the size of saucers', which was not an exaggeration," Booth finished with a smile.

"My Tempie... on drugs... what I wouldn't give to see it," Max said and started laughing again alongside Booth.

"What are you two laughing about?" They both suddenly heard a familiar voice ask. They stop laughing and turn to see Bones.

"Hey Bones! How was girls night with Ange?" Booth asked.

"Wonderful, of course. She mentioned how happy she was you were friends again, and then proceeded to discuss how sexually appealing you are," Bones divulged.

"I would have to say that is my cue to leave," Max stood up from the couch and went to hug Brennan, "have a great night with your sexually appealing man darling," he whispered into her ear jokingly and kissed her on the cheek. Max turned to Booth, who stood up to hug Max as well.

"Thanks for coming Max," Booth said as they put some distance between each other.

"Thank you for having me... and for the stories," Max ended with a wink toward Booth, kissed Brennan's cheek again, and walked out the door.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight," Booth said while starting to clean up the food and drinks he and max were enjoying.

"You seemed to have fun as well," Brennan said, her tone factual as always.

"Max is a fun guy."

"Indeed. So you never told me what you two were laughing about when I walked in."

"Oh, I was telling Max about the time you and Ange went to that club and ended up accidentally high on meth," Booth chuckled lightly again at the memory. Bones shrugged.

"I fail to see the humor in the situation."

"That is probably because you didn't see how you looked when you were high."

"So you are saying that observing someone under the influence of drugs is humorous?"

"No Bones!" Booth quickly corrected, "you are just so smart and logical and above taking drugs, that seeing how they affected you was funny, that's all. I would probably laugh if I saw Sweets or Hodgins accidentally high, but when it comes to Junkies and addicts, that is never funny," Booth finished seriously. Bones nodded in understanding and then looked away, clearly contemplating what Booth had said. After a minute of deep thought, just as Booth had finished cleaning up, Brennan got an idea.

"So if I understand this correctly, watching those who are unlikely to usually partake in irresponsible activities fall to their baser desires is humorous, while it remains tragic when you witness those who do partake in irresponsible activities regularly," Bones concluded.

"Bones, how many times do I have to say 'English please' before you start speaking it," Booth smiled sarcastically at her. Bones rolled her eyes.

"What I meant to say is, while watching a drug-addict high remains difficult, when someone responsible does it, it ends up being funny."

"I guess. I wouldn't ever want to see anyone I know on heroin or peyote or cocaine, I'll tell you that much. But I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't want to see a squint high on weed," Booth couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the scenario.

"Yes, because marijuana is one of the safest drugs in existence. In fact even alcohol has more negative and lasting effects than marijuana, and tobacco smoke is more damaging to the lungs. The illegality of marijuana never did seem logical to me, it has many beneficial effects as well. Increase in appetite, decrease in stress, increase in creativity. It can also be used as a sleep-aid, and-"

"Bones!" Booth interrupted, "I get the picture. Now, enough talk about drugs. Christine is asleep, and I think it is time," Booth's voice got huskier as he came up to Brennan from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "for us to go to bed too."

"Oh, you mean intercourse!" Bones said excitedly, having picked up on Booth's subtle attempts to be seductive. Booth couldn't help but roll his eyes at his tactless but adorable wife.

"Yes Bones, although I much prefer when you call it sex, intercourse makes it sounds like it's a job."

Bones turned around in Booth's arms to face him, ran her hands up and down his back, and said lightly as she began kissing his neck, "sex it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Motivation**

"That. Was. Amazing." Booth said through heavy breaths.

"Indeed," Bones concurred, wiping the sweat off her forehead before leaning over to Booth and planting a kiss on his lips.

"So I was thinking-"

"How unusual for you," Booth interrupted with a playful smile. Bones rolled her eyes at him and continued.

"Yes. I was thinking perhaps we should try drugs."

"What?" Booth asked, sure he must have misheard.

"We should try drugs. Marijuana, I would recommend, given our previous decision it was the safest to try," Bones spoke in her usual tone, as though they were just discussing another case.

"Bones, are you crazy?"

"I wouldn't say so, and you said yourself it would be an entertaining experience."

"Yes, but we were speaking hypothetically."

"You did not clarify that during our conversation, nor do I think the idea to be as incredulous as you make it out to be."

"Are you seriously saying you would be willing to smoke weed?" Booth asked in disbelief, still shocked at how casual Bones remained.

"Certainly, but I suggest that aside from the two of us we invite someone to join."

"Whoa, Bones, I think it's crazy enough if we try it on our own. I mean, I'm an FBI agent and you are a celebrated Forensic Anthropologist, and we both work for the government-"

"I don't work for the government, I assist it in-"

"Yes, right, but that is not the point Bones. If we do this, we need to be discreet, not make a party of it."

"A party would be a more socially appropriate way to experiment with drugs. Nonetheless, I agree that we should not advertise our plan, but inviting Angela and Sweets might be fun, and I doubt they would get us in trouble. In fact I think they might enjoy joining us."

The room went silent for a moment as Booth considered Brennan's argument. Angela and Sweets are certainly trustworthy, and if Booth had to be honest of everyone in the Jeffersonian he would probably they would probably be the most fun.

"Alright Bones, we can give it a try."

"Wonderful!" Bones said excitedly, "I shall let Angela nd Sweets know tomorrow. Shall we schedule for Saturday? I should probably ask Sweets and Angie when they might be available. Oh this is so exciting!" Bones said with a huge smile on her face. Booth couldn't help but laugh. This was a side of Bones few were privy too. She was almost like a kid when she got excited about an idea. He couldn't help but remember how into Basketball training theory she was for a while and how adorably excited she got then too. She just had this wonder toward the world and knowledge and experience like a child. Wanting to absorb as much as possible. He could barely register what Bones was meticulously and enthusiastically planning, he was just happy to keep watching her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: In honor of the new year I have decided to put up a new chapter. Also, thanks for the great reviews guys, keep 'em coming please. Happy New Year!**

**The Plan in Motion**

"I'm sorry sweetie, I must have misheard you, what did you say?" Angela looked at Bones quizzically.

"I invited you to join myself, Booth, and Sweets to enjoy a lovely dinner and smoke marijuana," Bones explained again calmly.

"Shhhh, Sweetie, keep your voice down. What if people hear you? There are government employees everywhere."

"You sound like Booth. What are they going to do Angela, fire me? I'm the best," Bones did not say the final statement in an arrogant way, but merely in her usual matter-of-fact tone. Angela smiled.

"Can't argue with that. Sound fun, see you tonight Sweetie."

Bones left Angela's office and started heading determinately to Sweet's office when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. As she began being pulled, ready to fight, she realized the hand felt familiar and immediately relaxed as Booth pulled her in for a kiss.

"Booth! We're at work," Bones reminded as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, but we are also newlyweds we can do whatever we want," Booth winked. Bones rolled her eyes and couldn't help but think how irresistible he was when he did that. She started wondering back to the night before and just as her mind began to get cloudy...

"Bones?" Booth said her name as though it was not the first time.

"Yes Booth?"

"So you are listening, good. I was just asking, have you talked to Angela and Sweets yet?"

"Yes, I have spoken to Angela, she was inclined to join us. I was just heading to Sweets' office to invite him."

"That's okay Bones, since you asked Angela, I'll ask Sweets and in the meantime you can go back to the bones we both know you would prefer to focus on anyway."

Brennan smiled at Booth with warmth and gratitude. As excited as she was for tonight, nothing would leave her in a better place for the night's activities than a nice, long day of working with bones. Booth gave another quick peck on the lips and headed to Sweet's office as Brennan walked into the elevator.

"Ah, Agent Booth, what can I help you with today? You require my expertise on a case?" Sweets said hopefully.

"Nah, Bones is looking at different bones in the archives, seems murder is taking a vacation," Booth said with a similar longing in his voice as Sweets. As much as he hated murder, nothing made Booth happier than solving cases and catching bad guys, and Booth suspected Sweets felt much the same. Sweets drooping shoulders confirmed Booths' suspicions and he smiled, excited to see Sweets' reaction to the coming conversation. Sweets Slumps forward in his chair and leans toward Booth, sitting across from him.

"So what can I help you with?" Sweets repeated the question.

"It's sort of personal Sweets," Booth said, deciding to milk the situation a little.

"Is it about you and Dr. Brennan, is everything alright between you two?"

"Everything is great. We are happily enjoying our newlywed bliss."

"Oh, so what's the problem?" Sweets asked, starting to get confused.

"Why do you always think there's a problem?" Booth teased.

"Well you said it was personal."

"It is... sort of," Booth paused, trying to figure out the best way to phrase his question. The more he thought about it, the stranger each question he came up with sounded.

"Booth?" Sweets asked, bringing Booth back to earth.

Booth sighed in frustration and blurted out, "Bones and I are going to smoke weed."

The next minute was certainly one of Booth's most entertaining. He watched Sweets' face go from shock, to confusion, to shaking his in denial, to questioning glances, as if saying 'are-you-actually-serious-right-now-or-are-you-playing-with-me'.

"What?" Was all Sweets finally managed to blurt out. Booth let out a roaring laugh.

"Well Bones and I have decided to smoke weed together. We thought you might want to join," Booth added. Sweets' next facial expression was Booth's favorite as of yet. Sweets looked honored, surprised, and bashful all at the same time.

"Stop staring at me like that or you won't be invited anymore," Booth teased.

"Right, sorry. Yes! I would love to join, that sounds like fun. But you're going to have to explain to me how you came to this decision in the first place."

"I'll explain later. By the way, Angela is coming too."

"Anyone else coming?"

"No, just the four of us, Bones and I agreed that is the perfect number. Now I just have to make sure Bones found someone to watch Christi-" Booth was interrupted by his phone, "speak of the devil," he says to Sweets as he goes to answer the phone.

"Hey Bones... yes, Sweets is coming... no I haven't asked anyone yet... Hodgins? Does he know that Angela will be with us?... ok great, tell Hodgins thanks from me too... I love you too, bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, was having technical issues with putting up this chapter this past week. Finally... success!**

**Chapter 4 - The Execution**

"Bones... what are you doing?" Booth asked while watching Brennan go around the living room, placing one of the statues she bought during an excavation in Guatemala in various locations of the living room, pausing, looking at it with great concentration before moving it again.

"I am trying to execute the correct atmosphere," Bones explained before moving the Mask to the windowsill.

"So we are having an execution tonight, are we?" Booth joked.

"Well given that executions are not a common afterthought of our events for the evening-" Bones started, skipping entirely past Booth's joke, before she looked up and saw his smile. Her smile slowly grew, "oh you are making a joke again."

"Nothing gets past you Bones. So what are you trying to _execute_ here exactly?"

"Well according to my reading, many people experience a euphoric feeling when partaking in marijuana. I am just trying to set up this room in a way that would instigate euphoria. I have placed almost everything in the ideal locations, but I am finding it difficult to place this Guatemalan mask," Bones finished with frustration while picking up the mask again and moving it to the other side of the couch.

"Why don't you just put it next to that other mask?"

"Booth! If I do that the whole symmetry would be off, and we could not help but concentrate on the masks which might hinder us experiencing euphoria to its full potential."

"Forget about euphoria for a second Bones. Imagine we have just come back home from a long day at work-"

"which we have," Bones stated factually.

"Yes," Booth continued soothingly without skipping a beat, "and it's just you and me, and all you want to do is relax. Where do you think you would like the mask to be?"

At this point Booth had his arms around Bones' waist, standing behind her and breathing lightly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes for a moment before suddenly opening them and breaking from Booth's hold, placing the mask at the left edge of the mantle. She walked up to Booth and kissed him lovingly.

"How is it you know exactly what to say?" She asked into his lips before continuing to kiss him.

"Years of practice," he smiled into their kiss. Just as their kissing session started getting especially heated, they heard an exaggerated cough behind them. They broke apart to see Angela standing in the living room doorway, tapping her foot as though impatient, while seeming highly entertained by the sights that was in front of her moments ago.

"Sorry Ange-" Brennan began to explain, but Angela just raised her hand to quiet Brennan.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off a man like that either," she said with a wink in his direction. Booth rolled his eyes and smiled back. He was used to Angela's inappropriate comments for years now, and secretly he was excited that it was back. That meant their friendship was back, and for a while he was worried it might never be. Now here he was about to share an experience that only real friends could share.

Angela and Brennan were chatting away happily on the couch while Booth was preparing snacks when the doorbell rang. Just as Bones started to get up to go to the door, Booth stopped her.

"No need for that Bones," he said before yelling to the door, "you used to live here you know, just walk in! Ringing the doorbell..." Booth mumbled to himself the last phrase while grabbing the cheese and chips and bringing them to the table as Sweets walked in with a few bags in his hands.

"Hey guys, I brought all the goods," Sweets said as he placed the bags on the table, "we got the snacks, we got the movies, we got the variety of smoking paraphernalia, and last but not least," Sweets paused while he reached for his pocket and took out a small ziploc bag, "we got the weed."

"Told you Sweets would follow through," Booth said to Brennan with a proud smile.

"You said that?" Sweets asked, clearly greatly flattered.

"Yeah, no need to get touchy-feely about it Sweets," Booth teased as he helped Sweets unload the bags. As Booth took out an assortment of junk food, including jerky, three kinds of dip and four kinds of chips, Sweets took out the paraphernalia.

"Ooooh what's that one?" Brennan asked curiously, looking at a glass concoction unlike anything else she had ever seen."

"A bong," Sweets and Angela said in unison.

"this one looks like a pipe but it is made out of glass, is this common?" Brennan continued her questioning.

"In the 70's pieces were usually made out of wood or metal. However, once it was discovered you inhale much less of glass than wood or metal when you're smoking through it, glass grew more popular and now it is the most popular material to make various paraphernalia with," Sweets explained.

"We have got to cut down on the nerd talk if we are about to get high," Booth interrupted as he saw Bones reaching for a water piper, clearly ready to continue her questioning.

"Amen," Angela agreed with Booth. Sweets shook his head and quickly mouthed 'I'll tell you more later' to Brennan. She nodded enthusiastically in return before walking over to Booth.

"So which do you think is best to start with?" She asked, observing the laid-out materials on the table.

"Well we have to start with a joint," Angela suggested. Everyone turned their heads to look at her quizzically.

"Why a joint specifically?" Sweets asked for everyone.

"Because all we have ever seen in movies and tv is that it always starts with a joint," Angela explained.

"Which means we should start with anything but a joint," Brennan said decisively, "and I would actually recommend we start with this pipe."

"But why not a joint? That is what everyone does after all."

"But were are not like everyone Angela."

Angela considered this for a moment before smiling at Brennan and saying, "alright Sweetie, I'm sold. So shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, work's been killing me. Hope to have the next chapter up sooner!**

**Chapter 5 - The Exploration**

"I don't feel anything," Brennan said with disappointment.

"Sweetie, you can't just take one hit and expect to feel something," Angela explained.

"I read that the majority of people, when trying marijuana for the first time, do not feel the effects of it."

"That is an urban legend Dr. Brennan," Sweets explained, "I'll tell you that the first time I tried it-"

"You've smoked before Sweets?" Angela asked.

"Given the versatile and unpredictable effects it has, especially on the mind, combined with my curiosity for psychology, the study of the mind, it was inevitable that I would try. I chose not to prolong the inevitable."

"Stop spinning it Sweets, you just wanted to get high because it was cool," Booth teased.

"No!" Sweets immediately defended himself, "I had tried it because of the curious effect it had on human nature and human psychology and had already observed it while not being under the effect of weed, and had decided to conduct my observations under the effect in order to-" Sweets stopped in frustration when he noticed Booth was laughing at his indignant response.

"Booth is just playing with you Sweets," Angela asked, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. Sweets sighed in defeat and took his second hit from the bowl, passing it to Bones next. Just as Bones was about to take her second hit, Angela put her hand up to Brennan's hand, in which she was holding the pipe, to stop Brennan.

"Before you take a second hit sweetie, maybe we should go over your technique."

"Am I doing it wrong?" Bones asked, eyes wide with concern. Angela gave her a comforting look and shook her head.

"No sweetie, I just want to help you be more... effective," Angela chose her last work cautiously.

"I do prefer to be efficient," Brennan replied with her familiar, logical tone, "so what should I do?"

"Well after you inhale, count to ten before you exhale. If you feel the smoke fighting you or scratching your throat before you reach ten just exhale sooner-"

"Yeah Angela, because Bones is known to quit," Booth joked.

"I have never quit anything!" Bones immediately protested, warranting quiet chuckles from Booth, Angela, and Sweets.

"He was joking sweetie," Angela explained.

"Oh!" Bones exclaimed with dawning realization before laughing at the joke, too late, as always. As she finished laughing, she brought the pipe up to her lips and took the hit, following Angela's instructions to a T. The second she exhaled she began to cough violently, keeling over, her head between her legs. Booth immediately patted her on the back while Sweets ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"You okay?" Angela asked with concern. Bones nodded in response through coughs, grabbing the water from Sweets' hands and taking a large gulp. As she put down the glass she exhaled loudly with an air of gratitude. Sweets' immediately noticed the glazed expression in Brennan's eyes.

"Seems like that one did the trick," Sweets observed.

"Oh yeah," Angela and Booth added with satisfaction.

"I must confess I do feel some effects. For example, it may sound odd, but my body feels very light and simultaneously very heavy."

"That's called a body high sweetie."

"Meanwhile my head is filled with various thoughts but I am having a hard time keeping them as organized," Bones continued, missing Angela's comment entirely, clearly wrapped up in the exploration of the effects weed was having on her.

"Either way, this bowl is done and I am not feeling much," Booth confessed, "I'm a big guy after all," he added proudly.

"I'm on it," Sweets said, having already started rolling a joint before Booth had even had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Ah, are we continuing our method of exploration through various ways of intake?" Bones asked excitedly, albeit slowly and not nearly as well-pronounced as usually.

"Bones, try talking less... Bonesy please," Booth said through his smokey exhale.

"She's asking if we're gonna keep smoking a bunch of different ways," Angela simplified for Booth. He smiled sarcastically at Angela then stuck out his tongue. Angela reciprocated. Sweets began giggling on the couch while Bones suddenly shot up from where she was sitting.

"I should make food!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"We already have food," Sweets reminded her, "would you like to eat it?"

"I think I might enjoy cooking it first," she said.

"You wanna cook chips?" Angela asked, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"No... I don't know what I want to cook," Bones admitted, with a speculative look on her face.

"Let's make fries!" Angela exclaimed.

"And bacon!" Booth added.

"Bacon and Fries coming up," Bones said authoritatively before stomping into the kitchen, Sweets at her heels.

"Would you like any help?" He asked. Bones shook her head and started started taking necessary tools and ingredients out of various cabinets. After a minute she stops and looks at Sweets, "perhaps help would be nice," she admitted.

Meanwhile, Angela and Booth were giggling at various stories from their cases together.

"I'm really glad we're friends again Booth," Angela shoved her right shoulder against his left.

"Me too Ange," he mimicked her action, "me too."


End file.
